Singing for Your Future
by Zephyr Seraphim
Summary: W/S/A, B/G, X/C. Sweet, everyone's favorite singing and dancing demon, comes to Sunnydale and stirs up some romance for the Scooby Gang.
1. Once More, Once Again

The demon known as Sweet stared at the town surrounding him. It wasn't that different from its future but if anyone would tell the inhabitants what their future would hold, they'd laugh. 'Me and Spike!?' the blonde slayer would say. 'I'm gay!?' the red witch would say. 'I'm engaged to a man-killing demon!?' the brunette lackey would say. The list could go on and on. So many changes in so little time...Sweet had read their very souls as they sang and he had created scenarios using the readings to find out who was best suited for whom. It was a long involved process but Sweet was a romantic at heart and it was worth it to play a demonic Cupid.  
  
His readings had startled him, the best matches for the humans and vampires were anything but what had turned out. He saw happy endings with his readings but only death and despair in the future. Not a pretty picture and even the demon felt bad about it. He had edited his scenarios to find out **when** the couples would be better off and he was even more startled when he realized that the best times for the couples to get together was in the past. Five years in the past to be exact.


	2. Prodigal Son

NOTE 1: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Spike was sired in 1880 by Drusilla but since this is **my** story and Joss could never get **his** story straight, Spike is now 203 years old.  
NOTE 2: The song is "Prodigal Blues" by Billy Idol.

* * *

Spike stared at the wall, anger flashing in his blue eyes as he heard the sounds of his sire and Drusilla. He missed the way things had been before. Before Drusilla. When Darla had been off gallivanting the world, leaving Angelus by his lonesome in London.  
  
The year during Darla's travels, after he'd been sired, had been the best year Spike could ever remember. Angelus had taught him everything he knew. They'd been equals, lovers, killers, everything vampires were **supposed** to be: fists and fangs, blood and guts.  
  
Then Drusilla...Drusilla had been Angelus's obsession, he'd dropped Spike for the pretty little Catholic girl. He'd broken her down to a mere reflection of the innocent she had been. After Drusilla, Spike had started to feel left out but things had gotten better, him, Dru and Angelus had bonded. Things were good. And then Angelus had to get himself all soul-having.  
  
For a hundred years, Spike had picked up the pieces of Drusilla's broken psyche. He'd been through so much for Drusilla: Prague, Sunnydale, Buffy...and now he was in a wheelchair because of her. But the second, the **second** "Daddy" came back...Spike was dropped like an old toy.  
  
He was getting stronger, day by day, but he was still in no shape to challenge Angelus...to hold his attention. Spike frowned and wheeled himself to the bedroom he'd shared with Drusilla. At least here, the sounds of their coupling were less apparent.  
  
Then Spike did something, he'd never done before...he broke into song:  
  
"Riding my life  
Like a runaway train  
Movin' from  
One track to that  
Howlin', cryin',  
Screamin' at the moon  
Only my voice came back,  
Only the echo came back."  
  
_What the fuck!?_ Spike thought. But the song continued and a melodic music played in the background. _This is **not** funny!_ But he couldn't stop singing, his hurt and anger and frustration and...love poured into the song.  
  
"When I was a boy  
Daddy told me  
'Grow tall  
Yes, and Billy, don't crawl'  
Taught me how to ride  
Set me out on my own  
And I never came back."  
  
And the worst part was that he **felt** the song, he knew what the words meant, he'd felt it for the past two-hundred years with Angelus. Angelus had been more of a father than his own. His father had been too busy with his mistresses to notice his son. And he'd been killed by the jealous husband of one of his mistresses, leaving Spike to take care of himself and Mother.  
  
"And, yes, I'd do it again,  
Oh, wouldn't you?  
Yeah, I'd do it again.  
A-huh, oh yeah,  
Do it again,  
Baby,  
Wouldn't you?"  
  
He wouldn't have changed a thing though...he'd do it all again. He'd go through the pain and suffering and hurt, whatever it would take to have Angelus, to make him proud. He hated how his feelings were being poured into a song, making him admit everything he'd been trying for centuries to ignore.  
  
"Remember  
When I lied  
Just when you  
Needed me?  
Now I sit  
Alone and cry  
'Cause now I believe in mercy.  
Remember when I lied  
Just when you needed me, baby,  
I believe in mercy."  
  
Okay, at least, he wasn't dancing. Which was a relief. He was horrified that he'd end up dancing...okay, it wouldn't be **so** bad unless someone saw him. Namely Angelus or Drusilla or one of the minions. He'd be the laughing stock of the undead population of the Hellmouth. He needed to get out of the factory.  
  
"Ridin', walkin',  
Lookin' so cool,  
Guess I crossed  
Over the borderline.  
Treated like a dunce  
Who just can't read  
Did I fool me, too?"  
  
He stood up and raced out of the factory but he kept singing. _What the bloody hell is happening!?_ he wondered. But even as he walked through town, people sang back-up. He'd think this was funny if it wasn't happening to **him**. Two-hundred year old Master vampires **don't** sing.  
  
"And, yes, I'd do it again  
Oh, wouldn't you  
Yeah, I'd do it again  
A-huh, oh yeah,  
Do it again,  
Baby,  
Wouldn't you?"  
  
He leaned against the wall, this was hell! Pure and simple hell. His past was coming back and kicking him in the ass. It'd be better if he were actually singing an **original** song but a Billy Idol cover song was a pain.  
  
"Remember  
When I lied  
Just when you  
Needed me?  
Now I sit  
Alone and cry  
'Cause now I believe in mercy.  
Remember, when I lied  
Now that you  
Needed me?  
Yes, I believe in mercy."  
  
He continued through the dark streets, the music following him, the song continuing. Okay, he needed to talk to the Watcher...although it'd probably get him staked but he couldn't put up with...this.  
  
"I said, 'Come here  
Look into my face  
And hear into my heart.'  
Hesitation  
Could re-arrange  
The other side  
To your love.  
Take hold now, baby,  
And take  
What other  
Lovers have not.  
Times is changin'  
Will they re-arrange  
The other side to your love?  
No-whoa-whoa-whoa,  
Yeah."  
  
Spike couldn't stand this. He'd rather be dead...er than put up with the singing. Vampires **weren't** supposed to break into song unless they were in a freaky Broadway musical. But that wasn't the worst part, things were about to get as worse as possible. He entered a graveyard and his eyes widened as he spied Buffy. _Oh, **perfect**..._ he thought. Then Buffy began to sing...  
  
"Come home, here he is, impatient one,  
Come home, come home, tell the story."  
  
Buffy seemed even more shocked than Spike was...if that was possible. But the song continued and Buffy couldn't stake him, instead she began to dance. Spike's eyes widened. This had to be one hell of a horrible dream.  
  
"Come home,  
Here he is  
The impatient one.  
Come home  
To claim a glory,  
Prodigal son.  
Come home,  
Prodigal bum.  
Come home,  
Prodigal son," Spike sang again and Buffy's eyes widened as she tried her hardest to stop dancing but failed and began to sing again.  
  
"When I lied,  
Needed me."  
  
Spike continued the song as he began to slowly dance as well. _Oh, fuck, no!_ he thought.  
  
"Prodigal son.  
Come home,  
To claim a glory.  
Prodigal son,  
Come home.  
Prodigal son,  
Come home,  
Prodigal bum."  
  
The song ended, the music stopped and Spike and Buffy stared at each other. "THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!!!" Buffy squealed.  
  
Spike grimaced. "It did," he said, paling even more than usual. "Oh, bloody hell!"  
  
"You'd better not tell **anyone**!" Buffy growled.  
  
"You open your mouth to anyone, pet, and I'll make you Slayer number three!" he stated. "But it could've been worse, I could have kissed you." He shuddered with disgust. "Thank Satan!"  
  
"I happen to be very kissable," Buffy stated then wrinkled her nose with disgust at the thought of kissing...Spike. "Nyuh..." She raced to the library, she had to tell Giles about the singing. Although, she'd never ever tell who she'd sung **with**.


End file.
